justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/Big Brother JDwikia - Week 6
'INTRO' Last week, Imagoat won the place of the HOH and decided to nominate Erich21 and DanceGuy151. After DanceGuy151 won the POV, he decided to use it on him and Imagoat replaced him with JustDanceTynkerMatty. Then, a 3 to 0 vote evicted JustDanceTynkerMatty from the Big Brother house making him the summer's fifth evictee. It's Esten Kei and welcome everybody to Big Brother JDwikia! . ''BIG BROTHER JDWIKIA OFFICIAL INTRO 'THE HOUSEGUESTS: CHICHITHEMONKEY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'''Chichithemonkey IMAGOAT@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Imagoat' DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151' AESTHETICFARAZ@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'AestheticFaraz' ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21' JUSTDANCER12JA@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDancer12 JA' JDMORAN@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDMoran' MIKEYROCKS33@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'MikeyRocks33' OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR' JDISBAE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDisbae' . 'WEEK 6 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION Welcome to the 6th HOH competition! Imagoat, as the former HOH, you will NOT compete on this one. Please take a seat. So, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the HOH spot! Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com Please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 6 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION ~ RESULTS! So, with 3/9 submitions, the results are officially in! With a score of 13.125, the 6th Head of Household of the summer is.... ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21!' Congratulations! You have also won immunity for this week! Erich21, as the HOH it is now your responsibility to nominate two (2) other houseguests for eviction. Please take your time to strategize. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. You should also tell me why you are nominating each houseguest of the two. See you guys soon with Erich21's decision! . 'WEEK 6 - THE NOMINATION CEREMONY Erich21: "This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head Of Household, to nominate two (2) houseguests for eviction. I would like to eliminate lmaogoat and MickeyRocks33, as i know theyre good dancers but i would like to spice up the competition a bit (since lmaogoat nominated me once it would be nice to pay him back >:) ) and mikey would need some serious competition right now." Thank You Erich21. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. . '''WEEK 6 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV This is the Power Of Veto! In this competition, only 6 players can compete. The HOH, the 2 nominees and three other random houseguests. Using a randomizer, I'll announce the three random houseguests: 'DanceGuy151, Chichithemonkey and JustDancer12 JA.' That means that the 6 houseguests that get to battle for the POV are the following: 'Erich21, Imagoat, MikeyRocks33, DanceGuy151, Chichithemonkey and JustDancer12 JA.' So, again, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the POV! The POV will give them the power to save one of the HOH's nominees. They can also not use the POV at all if they don't want to. It's all up to them! If they do use it though, the HOH must replace the saved nominee with a new one. Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com As I said again, please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 6 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV ~ RESULTS! Before I announce the POV winner I must first tell you guys that Chichithemonkey has officially left this competition. Chichi, you will be missed. CHICHITHEMONKEY@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png| So, with (saldy) only 1/6 submition, the results are officially in! With a score of 12.224, the winner of the POV is... ERICH21@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'Erich21!' Congratulations! Erich21, as holder of the POV you must now choose wether you want to save a nominee (Imagoat or MikeyRocks33) or not. If you choose to save one, the HOH (you) will then have to replace that nominee with a new one who can be any houseguest. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. See you guys soon with Erich21's decision! 'WEEK 6 - THE VETO MEETING Erich21: "This is the VETO meeting. Hello. I'm gonna save mickey. " Thank you Erich21. That means that MikeyRocks33, you are safe for this week. Erich21, since one of your nominees was saved from the block, you must replace them with a new nominee. Erich21: "If i have to replace one ill replace w jdmoran. " That means that the nominees are now formed as such: Thank You Erich21. This VETO meeting is adjourned. . '''WEEK 6 - ''THE EVICTION NIGHT Welcome everybody to the 6th eviction night! Basically, the houseguests must now send me their vote to evict. You must choose which of the two nominees (Imagoat or JDMoran) you'd like to evict from the BB house. Erich21, as the Head Of Household, you'll only be voting at the event of a tie. Iagoat and JDMoran, you are not voting either. I have some news btw! Since Chichithemonkey left, and we are now down to 9 houseguests, the evictee of this week will be the first member of the BB jury! Now, everybody else, you must send me your vote. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. The update WILL come in 20 hours. See you guys soon with the results! After the houseguests vote... So, the results are in and 3/6 people have voted. So: With 2 votes to 1, Imagoat you are evicted from the Big Brother house. IMAGOAT@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png|'Imagoat''' I'm sorry Imagoat but you have been evicted! You are also the 1st member of the Big Brother jury though! See you at the finale! ;) IMAGOAT@BBJDWIKIAmemorywalljr.png|'Juror #1' See you guys on week 7, coming to ya tomorrow. :) I'm Esten Kei, and I wish you good night from the outside of the house of BIG BROTHER! . Category:Blog posts